


Shadow Tactician: To Fight Fate

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Shadow Tactician [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Magic, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Grima x Lucina, Impersonation, Male Gimurei | Grima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Meet Nymzo (OC) as he struggles to fight against the Fate that happened to his world by joining the Shepherds, as his world lost the Falchion and there was nothing that could stop the Fell Dragon Grima from destroying the world.Based on a long running RP with a mate of mine based on a 'What if...?" scenario from Shadow Tactician: To Challenge Fate chapter 21-22 where his OC impersonated Inigo.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Pieri | Peri, Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Maribelle (Fire Emblem), Denis | Donnel/Soiree | Sully, Eievui | Eevee & Pokemon Trainer, Eudes | Owain/Serena | Severa, Frederick/Velvet | Panne, Gregor/Miriel (Fire Emblem), Licht | Ricken/Liz | Lissa, Liz | Lissa/Lon'qu, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Olivia/Sort | Stahl, Soleil (Fire Emblem)/OC
Series: Shadow Tactician [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112232
Kudos: 2





	1. I: Intervention

# Chapter I: Intervention

Inigo was escorted to his tent, Nah looking frustrated with him as she did so. As it stood, he was in shame as he'd foolishly exposed to the Shepherds that Severa was expecting Owain's baby, something Lucina specifically requested Inigo not speak of as well as the rest of those who were the Shepherds' future children. Indeed the Future Shepherds had been very firm about keeping it quiet and from the Shepherds as they couldn't afford to have Severa held back in any way, especially since she was a valuable member of their group. Though it wasn't Lucina that had kicked him out, it was her right hand man, Caleb.

Though it was clear that Lucina had accepted his choice of punishment. It didn't make sense that the pair were so close like that. It almost led to a worrying thought. If he'd been cheated again…

Inigo sat in his tent as Nah left to return to the rest of the group. He smirked once he knew she was out of ear shot and he opened the expansion hexed chest at the end of his bed, where inside an unconscious individual lay. He smirked before pulling the individual out, the real Inigo and tossed him onto his cot. "All is going to plan. With one less person it'll break their formation and _I_ can do what needs to be done. It's not personal Inigo, but I _need_ to get close to Caleb and Lucina." The fake Inigo said softly, "Especially since my knowledge is superior to theirs." He grinned before casting a warp spell, hiding just outside the Shepherd's camp. He cancelled his impersonation hex and smiled softly, running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair, "Okay Nymzo…" he sighed, talking to himself "You're a skilled dark mage, have the knowledge and want to help the Shepherds. Nothing is going to go wrong. You've planned perfectly. Getting another world's group together to stop Grima…" he blinked and without hesitation made his way towards the sentries. He made sure to look as unthreatening as possible,

" **Halt** , who goes there?" A firm voice spoke and Nymzo held his hands up, showing himself to be unarmed,

"I'm a mage, I was looking for the Shepherds since I want to help however I can to stop Valentia being torn apart by the war Walhart insists on." He delivered his line so perfectly his father would be proud. It had taken Nymzo the better part of three days to figure out what to say to the sentries to get him into the camp. He noticed that it was his lucky day as Sir Frederick was one of the sentries and Nymzo relaxed.

Something that wasn't unnoticed by the knight, clearly this young man knew him. Frederick spoke, "I see." He looked at the young man with a stern expression, "We won't be able to make a definitive answer right now, however, if you are intent on helping, it can be arranged for you to speak with Lord Chrom." The young man smiled softly,

"Yes please." He bowed and Frederick hummed. The boy clearly knew more than he let in on.

~*~

The next morning arrived and Nymzo was excited. Finally a chance to help! He hastened to get dressed, knowing he was allowed to explore the camp as long as he didn't forget the pass he'd been given the night before. It was important he kept it on him as it made it clear he wasn't an infiltrator or the enemy but an ally that could mostly be trusted.

He was eventually pointed to the mess tent by some helpful clerics and as Nymzo made his way into the tent the fact that it was lively was welcome. It made him less the centre of attention and allowed him to observe the dynamics, and hopefully see the fruits of his planning.

He could see that Inigo was in trouble and he sighed softly. He would have to find a way to apologise at some point, but it was necessary to get a foot in the door and get into the Future Shepherds' little group.

He saw a dancer chatting to a cavalier who was in the middle of stuffing his face with as much food as possible, the pair seemingly enjoying themselves. Nymzo smiled, Stahl never changed, though this was a far cry from the Stahl who'd been killed by the spear of a risen.

The young man spotted his Granduncle Chrom talking with Grandaunt Maribelle. It was obviously their usual banter, as Chrom was sighing heavily. Beside Chrom was Lady Robin, Chrom's tactician and by the look of it, she was recovering from the previous battle, her expression of disbelief coupled with her shaking her head every so often made Nymzo wonder if she was upset by something. He knew without any shadow of a doubt that Sir Frederick was watching him. Nymzo had no problem with it and instead came up to the main table where the food was served and politely requested some of the food that they happened to be serving. He knew it wasn't the right time to speak with Caleb or Lucina. That would have to wait. For now Nymzo would bide his time.

~*~

Caleb stretched and yawned as he made his way into the mess tent with Lucina, he grabbed a plate and sat across from his mother who had mostly recovered from her injuries, though they were still enough to keep her from fighting. He was surprised to hear that there was a new recruit and shook it off, as it wasn't important to him as that was more his mother's domain, given she was the head tactician after all. Lucina soon joined him and as she did so, the pair enjoyed as quiet a breakfast as was possible, given the commotion going on.

~*~

It was some time later when Nymzo was brought to the training area by Lady Robin, who sort him out just after breakfast with his Granduncle.

Chrom had asked Nymzo where his skills lay and the young man replied, "Magic mostly, but I can fight with swords as well."

Lady Robin had grinned and said, "I see, well then...perhaps you would like to accompany me to where we've set up some training dummies." She drew out a unique tome and added, "From there we decide if you're a fit for the Shepherds."

Nymzo sighed, "Sure," he'd replied, "I hope to surpass expectations."

Lady Robin smiled, "We'll certainly see."

On the way to the training area Nymzo had spoken with Lady Robin who was surprisingly calm, though he'd heard all kinds of stories about her tactical skills as a child. They spoke and Nymzo was surprised by how informal Lady Robin was, she chuckled in response to him referring to her by her title, "Please, just Robin is fine, I'm not big on titles or formality. Least of all to members of the Shepherds."

Nymzo blushed, "On the subject of informality...I prefer being called Nym," he explained, "Nymzo is...well a bit too odd for most people."

Robin chuckled, "I see, very well Nym." She smiled and Nymzo felt less stressed. It also was good to make sure he had the _right_ impression. The pair spoke a while more and they came to the training area just as Caleb was selecting a training dummy.

He had Lucina with him as the couple were apparently working on their magic, only to stop when Robin and Nymzo approached. Caleb tilted his head. The look in the tactician's eye was...assessing Nymzo in a way that Robin hadn't. Caleb frowned for a moment and then his expression became neutral and he turned back to Lucina.

Nymzo had to wonder if there was something that Caleb saw that Robin didn't seem to notice.

Sadly it seemed that Nymzo failed to make the right impression on the pair, as neither spoke to him after his testing with Robin, though Caleb did speak with his mother about what she planned to do with the upcoming mission. He was about partway through talking when the two people Nymzo was most anxious to avoid just yet appeared.

The gingery haired young man wore garments Nymzo wasn't familiar with, having only seen his Father in Swordmaster attire as a young child. It was jarring to say the least. What was more jarring however was his Mother, Severa. She wore her mercenary outfit, and not the hero armour he knew so well. Robin was relieved when they both offered to show Nymzo around the camp.

Still it could be worse.

His parents were surprisingly familiar with the camp, though he figured it was to be expected. His father was far more colourful than Nymzo ever remembered him being, which wasn't a bad thing, but it was interesting. They came across Cynthia and Noire, who were talking to one another happily in Plegian. Nymzo sighed. Of course he couldn't understand a damn word they said, though he'd been learning Plegian from one of the members of his group he'd formed, one of who was disguised as a generic looking dark flier since her other self had sided with Validar for some stupid reason. Nymzo passed a generic looking Swordmaster who nodded slightly. Nymzo grinned and he waved. Of course Yen'fey couldn't exactly reveal himself since it would put this world's Yen'fey in danger as well as Say'ri, thus the disguise was necessary for him as well.

Thankfully it was a good thing that each member of Nymzo's group was here. Save for Walhart as Nymzo kept the man busy with babysitting Gangrel to make sure the former Plegian King didn't get into shenanigans without the young dark mage to keep him in check. It was trying to say the least.

However as the tour concluded Nymzo thanked his parents and headed off towards his tent. Inside was Yen'fey, who removed his mask once Nymzo closed the tent flap. He cast a silencing hex and grinned.

"It's been a while, Yen'fey." The dark mage grinned,

"Aye. It has." The swordsman agreed calmly, carefully setting his sword down, as he and Nymzo dug through his expansion hexed chest and pulled out a small table and pair of chairs, "I have delayed the turncoats as much as I could."

Nymzo sighed with relief, "Thanks Yen'fey. It should make our job easier to do." He grinned.

Yen'fey looked thoughtful, "In truth I had not expected you to be here of all places, has something come up?"

Nymzo sighed, "You could say that. I realised I needed to help the Shepherds directly and this was the only way to do it." He admitted, "I...I tried to save her, before she…" Nymzo's hand curled into a fist, "I knew Emmeryn was going to die and I _still_ couldn't save her!"

Yen'fey sighed, "There is little I can offer to help." He said after a moment and then he continued, "You have done all that you could and she knows this. True she may never recover what she has lost, but perhaps...perhaps it is for the best."

Nymzo looked down at his hands, "A fragmented ability to talk, her entire life lost to her…" he winced, "Not even Fellblood magic was enough to save her."

There was silence in the tent for a moment before Yen'fey spoke, "Do you recall that you once said I could ask any question I had of you?"

Nymzo looked up, curiously, "Oh, do you have one?" He asked,

"Aye." Yen'fey replied, "I wish to know, as I recall you told those of us who joined your cause that we 'Should forget about the past we were once chained to in order to free ourselves to move forward.'" Yen'fey explained, "Yet it seems to me like you are still carrying the torment of such burdens. Perhaps if milord was willing, I would like to know of this burden you carry and thus ease your load."

Nymzo smiled softly, "I'm sure I said it before," he sighed, "I as you are aware am not from this world, nor the world in which you came from." Nymzo continued, "I was the second child to Prince Owain and his wife, Severa."

Yen'fey hummed softly, "That means you could possibly bear the same Mark of the Exalt."

"Eh...yeah…" Nymzo sighed, "A-anyway. I had an older sister, Ophelia. The fun we used to have." A nostalgic smile crossed Nymzo's face, "I was younger than her, but we both aspired to be heroes just like our parents." Nymzo grinned, "Ophelia was a skilled, very powerful dark mage that surpassed even Henry and Tharja I'd heard. She was like my Father, colourful. I have a lot to go to catch up to her…" he sighed, "She was really good friends with Alana, Princess Lucina and Caleb's daughter. The two were inseparable, though Alana focused more on tactics than dark magic."

"I see." Yen'fey said calmly and Nymzo continued, his face crumpling with pain across his features,

"In the end...it…" Nymzo chewed his bottom lip close to crying, "Those days didn't last. See, before I was born, Granduncle Chrom sealed Grima away and everyone thought that it was the end of it. They didn't let Lady Robin land the finishing blow, which would have killed Grima for good." He could feel his fist starting to shake, "Grima came back far sooner than anyone anticipated. In no time at all the world was laid to waste, Princess Lucina and Caleb bravely stood against the monster...but…" Nymzo could feel his body shaking, "They were...they were overrun by the risen…" He sniffled, "M-my parents...were killed and…"

Yen'fey gently rubbed the young man's back, "Fie it is a difficult tale, yet I know the rest. Despite your family's best efforts, Falchion was lost and there was nothing to stop Grima." He spoke as Nymzo did his best to stem his crying. "It was then that you intervened."

Nymzo eventually calmed, "Yeah...I-I did." He said, "A stupid choice for a stupid boy, playing god and stopping the dead from their rest."

Yen'fey retorted, "Nay. You are not stupid. You did what you could, and I doubt there are any who would fault you for trying to stop Grima."

Nymzo was calm when he replied, "We will do everything in our power from letting it happen again."

~*~

By the time the Shepherds were ready to move out, Nymzo was riding one of the spare mounts that the Shepherds had. The mare following his directions perfectly. He was close enough to hear Caleb and Robin talking to one another, and he frowned.

"...I was thinking we meet them in plains here and-"

Caleb sighed, "No, we'll be overrun by both the Dynasts and Yen'fey's army." He interrupted her, "We need to choose our battlefield with far greater care."

Robin sighed, "Well there goes that idea."

Chrom called for a halt and spoke to Say'ri, "Say'ri what is that mountain? I don't see many trees and there sure is a lot of smoke coming from the top of it."

"Ah, that is the Demon's Ingle. I take it you haven't seen anything like it before Sir Chrom?" Say'ri asked,

"That is where we should fight." Caleb said at last, "We'll use the flames to limit how the army approaches and keep the former resistance off our backs."

"That was far too quick young man." Robin said to her son, frowning all the while

"It's our best chance." Caleb said and Say'ri agreed,

"Aye, I could devise no better a strategy. Yen'fey will come. His stubborn pride will force him to come."

Nymzo frowned as he listened to the exchange. The more he learned about Caleb, the more presence the husband of Lucina seemed to have compared to his mother Robin. The history books just didn't seem to get it right about her at all. Not only was Robin _not_ an amazing tactician like they claimed, but here she was being reprimanded by her own _son_ who was supposed to be her _apprentice_ for the love of Naga!

Camp was set up in an old mine hidden close to the volcano and Nymzo made his way to the men's bathing tent. His mind was buzzing as he tried to piece together what he knew, both about Caleb and Robin. He didn't realise that Caleb was there until he laid eyes on the young man. From what Nymzo could see Caleb was littered with scars all over his body but that wasn't what had his attention.

No it was the clearly visible Mark of Grima on the back of Caleb's right hand that had Nymzo gape open mouthed in shock. It was then that Caleb seemed to notice Nymzo staring at him, "Nym...I didn't expect you to be here." The tactician said calmly as if it were little more than a casual conversation, pulling his glove on so quickly that Nymzo knew he'd clearly seen something that he wasn't meant to see. "I guess I'll just have to wait a little while longer for a bath." He said throwing his coat back on.

Nymzo stood rooted to the spot, unable to believe what he'd seen. Caleb passed him and Nymzo frowned. Something wasn't right. How could Caleb be the one who had the Mark of Grima?! Nymzo couldn't help but feel very, _very_ worried in that moment. Something most definitely wasn't right.

~*~

It was nearly three full days after the present Yen'fey was defeated and Nymzo was in the training area. He wasn't sure how he was going to ask Caleb anything and as he was stressed over the incident it occurred to him that he was being watched. He spun around only to see Caleb casually come over to him, "I thought I noticed something odd." Caleb said calmly, as he came to stand beside Nymzo. "Nym, mind joining Lucy and I later?" He asked softly, loud enough Nymzo could hear it, but low enough curious ears had to lean close to hear what was said. He blinked. Could it be that he'd _finally_ get to join their group?!

"Uh, sure." Caleb hummed and nodded. Nymzo noticed that it seemed Caleb was expecting that answer.

~*~

It turned out that Caleb had wanted Nymzo to join them in the strategy tent, the three the only occupants with doubtless a silencing hex the likes of which Nymzo had never felt before. It was far more powerful than he was expecting, a lingering one at that. Caleb sat in one of the chairs with Lucina sitting at his side.

"Nym...I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me." Caleb said as he looked at the young dark mage, the tactician motioned for Nymzo to sit across from them "What's said here and now will not leave this tent. I am not getting anyone else involved. Not Chrom not Robin and certainly not the others." Nymzo frowned and Caleb continued, "Trust me. Outside of those of us who came from the future and you no one else knows about this save Robin for obvious reasons," he revealed the mark on the back of his hand, "And I would like to keep it that way for now. What I do need to know Nym is how much you actually know about this. Please be honest because I want to keep this as simple and need to know as possible." The tactician sighed. Nymzo could feel a tension he didn't like. Caleb was one of the few people that even Nymzo's _mother_ couldn't or didn't want to make angry. He'd been told that before, but now...he finally realised just how apt that his mother's seriousness about it applied. He spoke careful to avoid himself giving too much information,

"Only a rumour," Nymzo said, "That whoever carries the Mark of Grima is to be his vessel."

Caleb sighed and said, "I see." Something in his tone told Nymzo he wasn't convinced, but it seemed that Caleb decided to not pursue the topic further. "In any case," Caleb said, "I am certain that we'll have to work on making sure that the others are ready for what is to come. I pray that we can shift the scales in our favour."

The Shepherds came to a place known for its hot springs, and having set camp up there gave Nymzo a moment he'd not heard told by his parents. By this stage winter had set in and the size of his mother's belly had grown significantly since he'd impersonated Inigo. Nymzo noticed his father fussing over her and the pair were quietly talking about names they wanted to have.

"How about Zelda?" Owain suggested, "It's majestic and fitting for our potential Princess!"

Severa snapped, "GWADS Owain no!" The crestfallen expression made her sigh, "Something more normal sounding!"

Caleb happened to pass by with Lucina and he greeted the couple warmly, "Hey, so I just heard that Anna has offered us free accommodation since we cleared out the risen near her hot spring park, and we get to relax in the hotsprings as well."

Owain grinned, "Aha! Only the true heroes like us can be so fortunate!" He cheered and Severa sighed, "Mayhaps such a trip could inspire a name!"

Severa sighed in irritation and Caleb seemed to also sigh, "I'm sure it will." He said, though Nymzo could see Caleb lacked conviction to his own words.

~*~

Nymzo was annoyed when they arrived to the hotspring that was crawling with risen. Apparently Anna tried to warn them, but as Caleb pulled his tome it was business as usual.

Until unfortunately Nymzo got caught out by a risen with counter. He woke sometime later in the medical tent and unthinkingly blurted out, "Maman! Papa!" When he saw Severa and Owain the two the only people in the tent within seeing distance of Nymzo. The shock on their faces told him he'd let a major slip up but they were quick to come to his side. Severa looked worried and gently brushed his hair off his face. Nymzo couldn't help sniffling. He was still a little sore but somehow he felt better just from his mother's presence. Owain grinned,

"Worry not, my seed of light." He said calmly, "For once the healing ritual is complete we will have unlimited time for making our special moves."

"But Papa…" Nymzo said weakly, "Big sis….was always the one to…" his eyes closed and he could feel his body demanding to rest. The last thing he heard was his mother telling him to rest.


	2. II: Consequences and Pranks

# Chapter II: Consequences and Pranks

Caleb was quietly stood over by the Future Shepherds' expansion hexed convoy wagon taking stock of their inventory. The wagon was as light as a feather despite the fact it carried massive amounts of supplies. He noticed that they were going to need some more armour and their weapons needed repairing. He made a note in his book and knew that any second now that he was about to get accosted by a greedy Anna.

For Anna it was imperative that she make money and as she had heard rumours that some of the female Shepherds _might_ be expecting, she naturally had to order all manner of baby supplies to stock and sell to the Shepherds, and she figured that offering to Caleb was her best bet, since he was the Future Shepherds' tactician. An endorsement from him would be most beneficial to her cause.

Caleb spotted Anna talking to another Anna and he felt a pit form in his stomach. He knew it didn't bode well as a pair of scheming Annas was bad news. Caleb sighed as he tried to get past the pair of Annas without them noticing him. The last thing he needed was for them to spot him and rope him into any money making scheme that they doubtlessly had. It was easier to deal with his mother when she was in a foul mood than an Anna wanting his help to make the copious amounts of coin as Caleb was a tactician and _not_ a merchant. He was so close to getting to his goal since Anna was still busy talking with her sister about baby supplies of all things, but then they both turned to Caleb right as he was about to pass them. He groaned in annoyance softly. Just what he needed.

"Hello Anna...and Anna." Caleb said, desperately trying not to look like he was avoiding them and being too busy to stay and chat to them. Alas it wasn't to be as the Annas both looked excited to see him.

"Hello there Caleb~" One Anna trilled, her sister equally excited finished the first Anna's greeting with the same joyful tone,

"Looking for anything particular?"

Caleb sighed, "No, thank you. Just passing through." The tactician replied, trying to make his escape only to be blocked by a third Anna he'd not noticed,

"I heard rumour has it that there might be a little baby tactician on the way~!" She giggled, "You should certainly see our _state of the art baby supplies_ ~" She smiled widely and Caleb wished he could find the culprit behind all of this. As it stood he had to find some way to get clear of them,

"Anna I don't think-" Caleb began only to be cut off, by the first Anna,

"Oh but you simply must! It's state of the art baby supplies at an unmissable bargain!" Anna said and Caleb sighed,

"Anna. I appreciate the dedication to your craft but as of this point in time we don't really have need of..."

"I beg to differ!" Anna said with a smile, "Rumour has it there are some Shepherds that _are_ expecting babies. As well as at least one confirmed couple expecting~!" Anna said and Caleb sighed,

"Be that as it may we simply do not have the funds to allocate for such things." Caleb said quickly, "The war chest is strictly for the army's needs. And I doubt very much that Chrom would approve of such spending at this time." Caleb said glad to have an excuse and a reason to escape the Anna horde to his relief. "Now if you two ladies would kindly excuse me I have work to do." Caleb managed to get clear of the two Annas and heaved a sigh of relief. That was a little too close for comfort. Little did Caleb know Nymzo saw and heard the entire exchange.

The young dark mage frowned as he was confused. In his time, Caleb and Lucina only had one child, not two. He frowned as he recalled asking once, when he was about five or so why the couple only had Alana, it...had been a fairly personal question but he saw a brief flash of pain in the couple's eyes and Caleb had said, 'She's our little miracle. We couldn't have more children, even if we tried.'

It was then that there was an exasperated yell of " **Anna**!"

Nymzo blinked and without hesitation made his way towards the sound, surprisingly at Caleb's side, "Uh oh...that can't be good." Caleb groaned, "Oh gods I hope those Annas are prepared for the hell they're getting themselves into…"

Nymzo had to agree when he saw what Caleb was referring to.

Chrom stood with at least five Annas around him making the same sales pitch they made at Caleb, except Chrom couldn't shake them off as effectively as Caleb. Resulting in his yell, " **Robin**! **Help**!" and Caleb's mother arriving with a _livid_ expression on her face,

"Get ready for the show Nym." Caleb said softly, "Once my mother gets angry...well...you'll see."

Nymzo didn't think that Robin was that intimidating but seeing her glare at the Annas was something. She surprisingly went right for the jugular,

" _Anna_." Nymzo felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, the tone brokered no argument and the Annas parted like the red sea. Nymzo could see where Caleb got his scarier aura from. "And you too, Anna." She said glowering at the ringleaders of the group, the only two brave enough to stay,

"Well hello there Robin, we have a few new tomes." One Anna spoke up,

"Or battle tactic books." said the other.

"Interested?" They both asked, trying to distract the no nonsense tactician from their antics with Chrom, who looked relieved as Robin gave the Annas a well earned chew out,

"Oh yes I am interested, interested to see your arses getting the fuck to Frederick's physical fitness program right _now_." Robin replied sweetly with a progressively widening grin that made Nymzo wonder if she was taking pleasure from being so cruel to the Annas.

" **EEEK**!" They both screamed in fear and tried to escape only for Robin to smile as she caught the back of the pair's collars,

"Now now girls, you can't get out of this one. Remember I'll keep _an eye_ on you." said Robin. "Off you two go, chop, chop."

They sadly abandoned their potential customers, knowing it was fruitless to try to argue with Robin. Had they timed their sale's pitch better they might have got off scot free.

~*~

Nymzo made his way through the camp as he focused on his chores, simple things really to make himself able to help the others as much as he could, which was why he was out at the training grounds with Laurent as Caleb was having a mock duel with Ricken. The two young men were with Miriel who was taking notes on Caleb's bloodline skill Ignus, something Robin herself lacked the skill to use as consistently as her son.

Nymzo noticed that Caleb seemed...unwell from the effort of using the skill. Like it was making him sick. Worry ate at Nymzo as he recalled that exact same sickness that cost Caleb his life….

Lissa arrived just as Caleb landed the match point. He seemed to be shaking slightly. Nymzo barely heard what was said when Miriel spoke with Lissa as Caleb and Ricken came towards the group. Caleb looked like he was getting _worse_ despite the fact that Miriel had said he was fine. Though he seemed to be okay, so Nymzo decided not to try the hex just yet.

It was only later when Lissa was anxiously going to get her mend staff and called Lon'qu to get a bucket of the coldest water he could that Nymzo realised just how seriously ill Caleb was. He raced to help, however he could, and ended up carrying another bucket following Lon'qu and Lissa to Caleb and Lucina's tent.

He was greeted by the sight of flames fluctuating from close to Caleb's body to roaring almost to the top of the tent. Lucina was holding Caleb's hand in her own worried, "Aunt Lissa!" Lucina cried in relief. Caleb let out a low moan of agony as Lissa raced to get her staff ready.

Nymzo frowned and tried to use a hex to help Caleb, but the hex didn't work. Nymzo felt frustrated, the hex was supposed to _work_ , it _always_ worked in the past so why not _now_ of all the times it needed to work?! Nymzo didn't know that unfortunately for him, Caleb was all but immune to dark magic. Only the most powerful of hexes were going to work.

Lissa pulled out a more powerful staff and thankfully got the fluctuations under control. Caleb looked peaceful, his eyes closed as his breathing was deep and even. Lucina turned to Nymzo, "Maybe you should hold off from that kind of hex."

Nymzo blinked shocked as he wondered how Lucina had _known_ he'd been trying to use dark magic, "W-what?!" Nymzo said as Lissa looked between them, Lucina looked at him a very serious expression on her face,

"Dark magic has a cost, Nymzo." Lucina said in a very serious tone, that she used his name and not his preferred nickname was a sign of just how serious she was, "Don't do something you may one day come to regret."

Nymzo sighed, "A tactician is far more valuable than a dark mage. Besides it's not there won't be a baby version of me not existing-"

" **Don't be so complacent Nymzo**!" Caleb snapped suddenly making the young dark mage flinch as the tent filled with a massive dark aura, complete with the flames of _Ignus_. He gulped but said,

"P-please calm down...I'm just saying that I'll not hesitate to risk my life." Nymzo said shakily as the sheer darkness coming from Caleb was terrifying indeed. He now knew why his mother said to never make Caleb angry, especially if this was the result. "I am tired of people protecting me, it's my turn to protect and watch over them."

Caleb frowned and growled, "Not like that you won't."

"I…" Nymzo bit his bottom lip, "I apologise...it's just...that when you and Lucina died in my time...it…" Nymzo looked down feeling the weight of his words, "Deeply saddened me." He said, "I just...didn't want it to happen again-"

" **And you think your death wouldn't affect anyone**?!" Caleb roared at Nymzo, " **That no one would be sad if you were to die**?!"

Nymzo looked down and said quietly, "That's...not true…"

Caleb closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "You certainly are acting like that is the case." He said darkly,

Lucina sighed and spoke, "We understand how you feel Nym, we really do, but you need to stop being so overprotective, you cannot tell for certain how things will play out."

~*~

As Nymzo made his way through the camp for dinner a sudden thought struck him as he was about to join the cue waiting for his turn to get his rations.

Caleb was the one with the Mark of Grima, which meant that it was possible he was also the Heart of Grima…

What if Caleb never actually _died_ in Nymzo's time but...became Grima?

Nymzo froze as he saw Caleb nudge his seeded bread off his plate and onto Lucina's plate, only to laugh when she caught him before playfully kissing her cheek.

Nymzo frowned as he watched them. It was impossible for someone as seemingly gentle as Caleb to be Grima. Nymzo just couldn't help wondering how that kind of change was even possible. True there were moments when Caleb was angry at people but...he never really hurt anyone unless he was pushed into a corner and no other choice was available to him.

~*~

It was three days since the last battle and Nymzo came up with a very good prank.

He remembered once when he was about nine or so, his Alana told him about the one thing both her parents were afraid of. Roaches. Nymzo doubted it, but figured it'd be fun to prank the couple with a mind controlled roach. He even went as far as to tell Anna to be ready with her camera tome to capture the moment as well. Nymzo came to the spot he needed to be and released the roach. He gave Anna the signal and they were close enough to both see and hear what was happening inside the mess tent where Caleb and Lucina had only just joined the end of the line.

"Let's just hope that... **ah**!" Caleb leapt back a mile, "A...a..."

" **Roach**!" Lucina screamed, leaping into Caleb's arms as the tactician tried to get as far away from the insect as possible, " **A roach**!"

" **Arg**! **It's the thing of nightmares**!" Caleb cried and pulled out Thoron. Sure enough a roach flew out from under another table,

" **Ah**!" Lucina screamed, " **C-C-Caleb** ! **Get it away from me**!"

Caleb was already starting to have the flames of Ignus rise around him. Without a moment's hesitation he blasted at the poor roach with Thoron, luckily not destroying anything in the process. The entire tent was still as they processed what had just happened. Lucina peeked out from behind Caleb, "I-is it...gone...?" She asked weakly. Only for it to reappear and head towards Lucina. Caleb blasted it with a direct hit with Thoron.

Nymzo howled with laughter, it was so hilarious that he was crying, barely able to breathe as his body lurched with pain. Not even that could stop his laughter, "Ahahahahaha!" Nymzo laughed as he struggled to even talk,

" _Nymzo_." Caleb growled in warning, the young dark mage couldn't help laughing,

"I….hahahahahaha! Can't…" Nymzo gasped panting heavily, "Gods...you should have seen your faces! Ahahahahahaha!"

Anna also grinned, "Oh I caught it all~!"

Caleb frowned and there was a subtle annoyed expression on his face. He spoke sharply, "I hope it's worth the extra Frederick's Fitness Hours and sword training." He snapped,

"Aww Caleb...you've got no sense of humour-" Nymzo began, only for Lucina to cut in, sharper than Caleb if that was even possible,

"That was just his part, you haven't heard mine yet!" Lucina said harshly, "We'll see how well your sense of humour is intact once _I'm_ done with you."

Nymzo looked down and felt both guilt and fury in equal amounts. It was just a joke for the love of Naga! He'd always wanted to try the prank out after all. But then he had to wonder why they were so terrified of mere _insects_? He spoke softly, "I'm sorry...I didn't realise it would scare you _that_ much. I'd always thought that Alana was exaggerating about your fear of bugs."

Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned softly, "And where do you think you're going Anna? The punishment applies to you as well."

The red head paled, "Now, now.." The merchant said trying to worm her way out of it but ultimately finding none as Caleb glared at her with crimson eyes. The aura he radiated was definitely furious and for the first time Nymzo had to wonder if it was actually possible that Caleb was Grima...

"Caleb..." Lucina touched his arm and suddenly the aura faded, the tactician sighed. Lucina spoke to Nymzo, "You still did the wrong thing. Therefore you must face the consequences of your actions." Her tone was firm. The kind of firm that told Nymzo that negotiating was off the cards. Not even Caleb would be able to save him. Lucina spoke firmly, "You can do double duty for the rest of the week." She wasn't as harsh as Caleb mostly, "And if you so much as break a single more rule or cause any trouble then you will get another week."


	3. III: Eevee the Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nymzo becomes a Pokémon trainer XD

# Chapter III: Eevee the Best Friend

Three days after the 'Roach' prank Nymzo was quietly doing his chores- and the double duty punishment from Lucina. He was disappointed and annoyed that neither Caleb nor Lucina could take a joke. He couldn't help but feel like it was entirely unfair. Why did they have to be so heavy handed?! Though to be fair, Caleb's punishment wasn't as bad Nymzo supposed, since it was just extra training to physically _help_ him in the long term get stronger and have a backup should he run out of mana on the battlefield. Lucina's punishment though…

He'd heard from Inigo that it was the second most harshest level she'd ever enforced. Nymzo knew who really wore the pants in Caleb and Lucina's relationship and it certainly didn't seem to be Caleb at all.

Again Nymzo wondered how the hells Caleb could be Grima, it just didn't make sense at all…

Lissa came over to Nymzo, and she looked thoughtful, "Er Nym...your hat is brown..." Lissa said as she was pointing at the mage's hat. Nymzo frowned since he'd never worn a hat in his life, nor did he actually…

"What hat?" He asked his Grandmother, only to realise that there was a slight weight on his head. He carefully reached to feel whatever it was on his head and to his immense shock felt something that was small and fluffy. Lissa helped him by taking the 'hat' off his head. Nymzo let out a shocked gasp.

It was a small, brown furred creature with a pair of large pointed ears and cream coloured fur around its neck and on the tip of its tail. It's large brown eyes blinked as it yawned, "Eebeeee?" It cooed tiredly and as it shook its head a note dropped out from its cream neck fur. Nymzo held it close to his chest before he bent down to see the note. He blinked in shock when he read it.

" _Nym_ ," the note said, " _This little 'Eevee' is from here on out your little pet. Raise him with care and he'll be the best training partner you have ever had. He likes scratches behind his ear and also likes to run around. Since Lucy put you on double duty I felt I'd make it less boring. Admit it you needed a little buddy. You're welcome Nym._

_~C_ "

Nymzo blinked and looked at the creature. Its tail wagged and it let out a cute purr, "Ebee!"

Nymzo sniffled close to tears. He let Eevee return to its spot on his head and the tiny creature purred happily. Nymzo wondered how Caleb had come up with this and was uncertain how much dark magic was at play. Still Nymzo decided it did make things less dull. Maybe he _had_ misjudged Caleb.

~*~

Time sped quickly and Nymzo was far too busy to make any pranks. Caring for Eevee was a full time job, one of the many reasons Caleb had given Nymzo the creature in the first place. It was also interesting that Eevee doubled up as a companion for Nymzo, changing form every so often depending on what was needed. Of course Eevee's forms were all equally cute, and Nymzo found that each one had its advantages and drawbacks.

By the time spring arrived, Nymzo's mother looked like she was carrying an extra large baby. Being frequently and easily worn out meant her temper was even easier to fray than normal, and Nymzo was even more on edge, though Eevee was frequently at his side.

It was about the second week of spring. Nymzo was helping his mother by brushing her hair how she'd shown him, Eevee contentedly asleep on her lap, purring softly as she was gently stroking it's fur, "Gawds Caleb you numbskull." She snorted, "He was always the soft one I swear."

"Really Mom?" Nymzo asked and she chuckled,

"Yeah, Lucina was chewing him out the other day, but he made the right call." She explained, "He's uncanny in his ability to read people, really uncanny."

Nymzo chuckled and the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

That was until a pained gasp from his mother and her sudden lurch forwards grasping at her belly jolted Eevee and made it jump, "Eeebe!" It cried worry on its face. Nymzo could hear his mother panting softly,

"Mom?" He asked worried, and she sighed,

"Nymy...I need you to go and get your father." She said, still panting.

Nymzo's eyes widened, "Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods!"

He took off as fast as his legs could carry him, nearly crashing into his Grandmother, "What's up Nym, is something wrong?" Lissa asked and he felt Eevee jump into his shoulder,

"M-mom," Nymzo said, shakily as adrenaline raced through his body, "Mom said to get Dad and...she might be in labour!"

Lissa was all business, "Okay, go and get your father, he's off training with Caleb at the moment. I'll get my staves and Maribelle." Lissa said as Nymzo ran off to the training area, Eevee hanging onto his shoulder and providing encouragement all the while.

Nymzo came just as Caleb and Nymzo's father had stood down, Lucina calling "Point Caleb."

" **Dad**!" Nymzo cried and the three turned to see a breathless Nymzo,

"Hark, my seed of light!" Owain said, "What troubles thine gentle spir-?"

Nymzo cut him off, "Dad, it's Mom!" Nymzo cried, "Mom's in labour!"

Far from being stressed, Owain was unflappable, "Ah, so the appointed time hath finally arrived!" He sounded excited, "Come then, my seed, let us away to my beloved soul mate's side!"

Caleb chuckled and the four of them quickly made their way to Owain and Severa's tent. Caleb was chuckling softly.

~*~

It was several hours of the sound of Severa screaming in pain while Nymzo stood anxiously on guard. He didn't know what was going on, but seeing Caleb pacing slightly until Maribelle came out Nymzo wasn't sure what to do, "Do you need anything?" Caleb asked her,

"Yes, we need some water, both cold and hot in separate buckets." Caleb nodded,

"Come on Nym, let's go." Caleb said calmly, "We won't be able to help much here. Lucy are you able to get some staves, just in case they need more?"

Lucina nodded and the three left to make their way to the various tasks that were required to help the healers and Severa.

Eevee seemed to want to help as well. Its form surprisingly changed and it became almost...leaf like. Vines grew out from its neck and easily picked up the bucket Nymzo had just finished filling with water. The pair arrived at the tent first and once the bucket was handed over to Maribelle, Eevee changed back.

Caleb arrived not long after with a steaming hot bucket, Lucina the staves.

Hours passed and it was towards the early hours of the morning that the sound of _two_ crying babies were heard. Nymzo froze in shock as Libra quietly came to help out how he could as well. It was only as the sun rose to greet the new day that Nymzo found out his mother had twins.

~*~

The birth of the two children, morale rose to an all time high and for that, Caleb was grateful. He and Lucina sat together in the medical tent waiting for Brady- Lucina had not been feeling well but put it down to being sick and nothing too major to warrant a physical exam by Lissa. Especially with the rumours surrounding her current unwell state. Gods forbid that they were the next couple to have a child.

When Brady arrived he calmly walked over to the couple with a clipboard and some ink and parchment as well as his staff. He spoke with his sister and noted down the symptoms she was experiencing before advising her to rest after he used his staff to check on her. They left the tent and Caleb went back to his main task, ensuring he helped his mother as much as possible.

It was while they were at lunch when Robin and Maribelle came to join them. There was an odd look in the latter's eyes that Caleb was worried about, but he thought little of it as he and Lucina were almost finished their lunch anyway. Caleb upon noticing that there was yet again seeded bread on his plate pulled his 'rubbery' face that Lissa apparently found very amusing. He heaved a sigh and poked it with his fork before putting it on Lucina's plate.

"Still as fussy an eater as ever huh?" Robin asked and Caleb sighed, "No dessert for you then." She teased and Caleb groaned,

"Mother…"

Lucina giggled softly and said, "Don't worry Caleb you can have mine."

Caleb blushed, "Lucy…"

"No Lucina, you should be keeping it for yourself, especially since you've been eating for two people lately."

Caleb choked, and Lucina blinked in shock, " ** _Mother_**!" Caleb barked in Plegian, " _You_ know _that's only a stupid rumour_!" He said as he grabbed the goblet of water and drowned its contents in the effort of relieving pain from food lodged stubbornly down his throat. Lucina was also a brilliant shade of red as Maribelle tried to hide her amusement,

"Robin...that wasn't very subtle, Darling." She chuckled, however Robin pulled out some papers that had Caleb frown,

"Let's see here…" Robin said pointedly at the couple and Caleb had a feeling his mother was serious "These medical reports should-"

" _Enough_." Caleb stood suddenly as a dark aura suddenly overtook the entire tent as pure anger radiated from Caleb. Robin realised a raw nerve had been touched, but she had to prove the point, until a hand rested on Caleb's shoulder and Chrom spoke,

"That's enough Robin."

"But-"

"I said that is enough Robin." Chrom spoke firmly, "That's an order."

Maribelle spoke, "Darling that is hardly called for." She rebuked him but Chrom's hand didn't move from Caleb's shoulder,

"If it is just a rumour, then let them be. I am sure if it _wasn't_ they would tell us when they're ready. Not before."

The aura faded from the tent and Caleb sighed. Trust Chrom to read the situation better than his own _mother_. The tactician saw Lucina's grip on the table relax and he then decided he'd had enough of both his mother and Maribelle. Caleb would have to keep a closer eye on them in future and insist on keeping things as quiet as possible. Lucina rose and came with Caleb out of the mess hall. She spoke only once they were completely out of ear shot of their parents, "I can't believe Robin went _that_ far." Her words spilled out with venom rarely heard in her tone and Caleb sighed,

"I agree Lucy." He replied as the pair chose to head to their tent for some 'them' time. Lucina had to hand it to her father, at least he could keep Robin at bay. Her own mother however would be much harder.

~*~

Nymzo heard about the whole thing from Kellam, oddly enough and wondered what it all meant. Something was afoot, of that he was sure of. Eevee purred in Nymzo's arms happily. He supposed he'd get his answers later. Little did he know a tragedy was to play out.


	4. IV: To Heal a Wound

#  Chapter IV: To Heal a Wound

It was after dinner when the first signs of trouble struck. Lucina had been feeling particularly unwell and had gone to lay down for a little while, hoping that it would help.

As she lay in the quiet of their tent, she had a strange dream. 

In the dream a small child approached her and said,  _ "It's not time yet…" _ leading Lucina to wonder what the little one meant.

"Lucy!" Caleb's cry woke her, and Lucina looked and saw a  _ lot _ of blood. It took the couple a moment to realise that it wasn't a good omen. Then Lucina felt some particularly strong cramps. Caleb spoke softly, "I'll get a bath ready for you." She held his arm and his expression softened, "For both of us then." He said and Lucina let his arm go.

It was a few minutes before Caleb returned, and Lucina struggled to walk as the pain made it difficult for her to breathe. They made it to the bathing tent, and it was only when she had removed her small clothes that she realised exactly what had happened.

She carefully cupped the tiny little one still within their fluidic sac in her hands, the realisation sinking in what had happened. Lucina felt her shoulders shake uncontrollably as a sob broke out the sound oddly loud in the quiet of the tent. Caleb was quick to come to her side, and she felt him pull her to his chest as he gently stroked her hair. "It's not your fault Lucy..." He murmured quietly, choked with sadness as she felt the flow of tears falling unbidden. He held her for half an hour, Lucina eventually unable to cry, though she knew it hurt him just as much. She knew Caleb well, knowing no matter how upset he may be, he wouldn't cry yet. No he'd hold off for as long as possible to be her rock, though perhaps the fact they were the rock of each other was more important.

"We...we need to…" She tried to speak but it was difficult.

"Of course." Caleb said his Plegian accent thicker as his emotions were close to the surface, he was definitely hurt too, though trying desperately to keep his grief in check.

"Not in Valentia...I-I couldn't…"

Caleb hummed softly understanding without Lucina saying another word, "In Ylisse?" He asked softly and she nodded weakly confirming what he already knew. He rose gently placing his coat around her shoulders in a gesture that was very familiar, "I'll get the regents...and something to lay the little one in until we can bury them."

Lucina had his coat around her shoulders as she looked at the tiny one cradled delicately in her hands. She couldn't help feeling guilty about the loss, even though she knew that Caleb didn't blame her for it.

~*~

When Caleb returned he had everything that he needed to do what needed to be done. He didn't notice that both Tharja and Henry, the resident dark mages of the Shepherds had seen him and they knew based on the regents exactly what he was doing. Tharja sighed as Henry lowered his head, "That's not a good sign…" he said quietly,

"What's not a good sign?" Anna asked and Tharja explained,

"Those regents Caleb has...are usually for the preservation of a dead baby." She said matter of factly, "Which means it's highly likely his wife has had a miscarriage."

Anna's eyes widened, "Oh gods...the poor things!" She cried.

~*~

Caleb returned to his wife and he carefully set the small box down. Lucina didn't say a word as Caleb set soft fabric inside the box. He nodded and she gently laid their tiny one onto the fabric and Caleb cast the hex necessary. It only took a few minutes and when he was done Lucina leant onto his shoulder as he gently placed the lid on the box and sealed it with dark magic. He carefully set the box aside as the couple had their bath. He knew that Lucina needed him. As much as he needed her.

~*~

By the time morning arrived Nymzo heard the terrible news which had spread as a wildfire on a dried grass field. He nearly dropped the tome he was holding, "N-no…" he felt cold as he realised  _ that _ was what had happened in his time.  _ "She's our little miracle. We couldn't have more children, even if we tried." _ He felt his hand form a fist as the words slipped into his mind unbidden.

Lucina was wrong. Fate didn't find a way towards its original destination. Fate had taken another victim.

~*~

Chrom sighed painfully as he made his way to Caleb and Lucina's tent. The news had reached him through his wife and through Robin who'd felt incredibly guilty over what had happened. He knew that the couple had not been in the mess tent at all that morning and figured it was because of what had apparently happened barely the night before.

He came to stand just outside the entrance and cleared his throat, "Caleb, Lucina," he called gently, "May I come in?"

"Yeah…" Caleb's voice floated over, and Chrom noticed that Caleb's accent was especially thick, clearly the young man's emotions were close to boiling over at the tiniest push.

Chrom carefully stepped in and saw that Lucina had most certainly been crying as she leant on Caleb's shoulder, Caleb himself looking like he was hurting just as much. It was hard to know what to say, Chrom knowing that he didn't want to cause more pain than the couple were clearly going through.

"I…" He sighed, "I'll be brief I promise. I know you both need some alone time." He sat on the stool near the couple's cot that Caleb had clearly forgotten to put away from when likely Brady had done a check up first thing in the morning. Chrom knew that it was a very difficult time for them, "I know this is a difficult time for you both, you have my condolences." He told them and Caleb sighed, Chrom could feel the depressed air and he pulled the couple into an embrace surprising them both. He could feel Caleb starting to shake as well as Lucina. It wasn't long before they were both crying. He continued softly, "You two should know that we are a family- we'll pull through this together, so don't hesitate to lean on us if you need to."

Caleb sniffled, "Th-the others?" He asked quietly, "They-they know don't they?"

Chrom sighed and said, "Word spread very quickly, the rest of the Shepherds know. They wanted to give their condolences but I've asked them to give you both the time you need first. Though Robin wanted to make it clear she was sorry."

"Why?" Lucina asked suddenly, she was still a little teary eyed,

"Well in her words when she mentioned it to me she said, 'If I didn't my open damn (insert Plegian swears here) mouth, I wouldn't have stressed Lucina and caused her miscarriage'."

Despite the depressed atmosphere of the tent Caleb snorted softly, "We found out...when Lucy had her check up with Brady...that the baby's blood had somehow mixed with Lucina's," Caleb's accent thickened, "And...he said that's what ended up costing the baby their life. There was nothing that we could have done."

Chrom spoke calmly, "I see. Well, I'll leave for now. If you both need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Chrom." Caleb said as Noire poked her head in with some breakfast on a couple of plates. Chrom stepped outside and saw Maribelle come towards him. He quietly came to her,

"They'll need some time, obviously." He said and Maribelle looked pained,

"How's Lucina?" She asked,

"She's got Caleb with her at the moment, I think he's holding it in for her sake."

"Oh gods…" Maribelle said softly, before Chrom pulled her into his arms, "Robin...retreated to her tent...I do believe she's just as hurt as them."

Chrom sighed, "Then we will wait for now." He noticed that the morale was at an all-time low, "We'll give everyone the time we need to work through it." He said,

"But Darling, you know Walhart-"

"I know, but I'm sure that Robin and Caleb will pull us through. Between the two of them they seem to have a knack for turning tides."

~*~

Two full weeks passed and Caleb collapsed onto the cot, tired from the training he'd been doing. He was jolted slightly by Lucina who'd laid down beside him and nestled close to his side. "Lucy…" He murmured and he rolled on his side to face her,

"Caleb." She said softly, and he noticed she was chewing her bottom lip, "Can we...I…?"

He smiled softly, and leant to kiss her softly, "We can." He replied calmly, drawing close to his wife, "I must admit...I think I need it."

Lucina giggled softly, before she leant in for another kiss, when they drew apart she said, "Perhaps we both need it."

Caleb smiled softly and had his shirt fall to the floor of their tent, followed by the rest of their clothing as the night changed tone, into one where passion and intimacy ruled. A night wherein the young couple reaffirmed their bond and strengthened it.


	5. V: Arrivals Upset the Balance

# Chapter V: Arrivals Upset the Balance

It was some time before the Shepherds arrived at the small country of Valm, the seat of the Valmese Empire which had swept the entire Valentian continent like cancer.

Caleb stood in the strategy tent with Lucina and his mother Robin. They were waiting for the rest of the Shepherds. Caleb spoke calmly, "We'll need to get to the Capitol where Walhart's forces have been returning to. Of course I am aware that it is most likely a trap set by Excellus most likely so we'll need to be careful." Caleb added, "Together we'll challenge fate and bring about a new age of peace for all of us."

There was a chuckle, "That's _my_ line Caleb." Chrom joked as he came into the tent with Nymzo and Maribelle.

"Heh," Caleb laughed, "Well it's not easy for us to make such an elaborate set of tactics at such short notice I'll have you know. I went over a potential suggestion with Mother of course."

Robin nodded, "I think it's worth telling Chrom."

Caleb nodded, "Alright, here," he snapped his fingers and the figurines on the map moved as Caleb used wind magic to move them into the positions that they knew to be true, "So far this is where our intelligence stands on Walhart's moves.

His troops have been steadily retreating to the Valmese Capital. The best we can do now is to make a crack at some of the more exposed areas like here," he pointed to a mountain pass, "Or here." He explained pointing to an area just north of the Mila Tree, "That might be enough to draw his forces out. If not then we're going to have to make a full frontal assault right here." Caleb pointed to just below the Capital, "They'll likely be trying a pincer movement here so we're going to need mobile units to take out as much of their cavalry as possible.

That should slow them down. Then with our mages we'll need to create a distraction to pull their forces apart at the seams here." Caleb pointed to a formation of what looked to be mountains and some passes that he felt might be useful, "Not ideal but if we send them with fliers it should help them get the hell out of dodge if they're caught at a disadvantage." He informed Chrom calmly and waited to see if the Lord had any input of his own to add.

"Whatever plan suits you both the best." Chrom replied. "Chipping them little by little or a full frontal assault doesn't matter much for me if the result is the same."

Robin scoffed, but it was Caleb who spoke, "We're essentially doing both Chrom." The young tactician deadpanned.

"Oh...er...well good for us, eh?" Chrom rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand with embarrassment clearly etched on his face.

"At least one of us has his head thinking clearly." Caleb sighed. Nymzo chuckled,

"Wow, I can see why you guys are the tacticians." He grinned and was about to say more when the rest of the Shepherds arrived. It was then that Robin spoke,

"Alright everyone, time for the war council to commence. As we all know unfortunately Basilio was killed in action. However we have a plan on what we're going to do to take Walhart down."

Caleb tuned out most of the meeting as his mother handled most of it at least until Caleb heard Chrom say, "Alright everyone," he said, "the time has come for Caleb to tell us what our plan of attack will be against Walhart and his army. Take it away Caleb." Chrom said and the tactician rolled his eyes,

"Right mages, I want all of you and your battle partners to get ready to leave in the morn. You will be tasked with drawing out Walhart's forces from the capital and other such shenanigans. The rest of us will be taking on Walhart's main force in the capital and doing a series of hit and run attacks to whittle down his men and draw them into our choice of battle ground." Caleb informed them. Lucina gripped his arm and he sighed. The problem wasn't over yet. He sounded more confident than he felt but no one seemed to be particularly against his plan. The tactician continued, "Once we have done that then likely Walhart will try to retreat to lick his wounds. We are not going to let him." Caleb informed them, "Our aim will be to incapacitate the man. Once we do that the Valmese _should_ fall and we will have this war done without shedding blood."

That was the plan which Caleb knew had all likelihood to fail, and thus needed to be backed up with contingencies.

~*~

It was as the Shepherds arrived at their new campsite that Caleb felt a headache the likes of which felt like his head was being split in two. His low cry of pain sounded and Lucina was by his side, "Caleb?!" Lucina cried, he panted out one word,

"R-risen…."

Chrom happened to be close by and called the Shepherds to arms.

The fighting was brutal as the risen were extra powerful. Vaike had not been adhering to the pair up formation and an archer managed to hit him in a very dangerous spot. Caleb barely had enough time to react to stop the worst of the arrows, but Vaike was still knocked out from his injury.

It was only once the risen were cleared that Caleb helped Maribelle heal Vaike's wound. A task he did with surprising ease, due to his naturally large mana reserves. It was only after Vaike had been seen to that Inigo approached, looking worried, "Caleb! I saw someone and they looked hurt, really badly hurt."

Caleb gripped the staff he was holding, "Where." He said and followed Inigo with Lucina and Chrom.

They came to a young woman who was barely standing upright, and upon seeing them said, "Is this...my final dance?"

"Hey, hang in there." Caleb said calmly, "We're here to help heal you."

She blinked, "W-wait...where…?"

"Please try to stay still, you're pretty beat up." Inigo said calmly, and she looked at him, "You're in Valm. A week from the capitol Miss."

"B-but I have to find someone…" She gasped in pain as Caleb did his best to heal her wounds,

"We can help you do that. Assuming who you're looking for is alive. Do you have anything we can go on to find them?" Chrom said calmly,

"A little boy, he has strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. He's also good with magic…" She replied as her wounds finally fully healed,

"Hmm…" Caleb hummed, "We do have someone who sort of fits that description...but…. He's not what you'd call little…"

"Dang it! I knew my hiding spot wasn't the best, but...ugh, I guess I underestimated just how curious he'd be."

Caleb could hear the disappointment in her voice and he sighed.

They came to the camp just as his mother looked particularly angry, " **NEVER...SAY...THAT...AGAIN...YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!** " Robin all but screamed in a rage in Plegian, she was so furious and hit Vaike with a blast of Thoron. Caleb sighed at the inevitable result.

" **Argh**!" Vaike fell writhing in agony from the pain Robin created. Caleb saw his mother storm off and knew that whatever happened it was because of Vaike's idiocy most likely. The young woman behind him flinched,

"I have no sympathy for the fool who antagonises my mother." Caleb said deadpanning, "I don't care for your reason for doing so Vaike, you had better apologise once she's cooled off. You know not to make fun of her not pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone. Especially since she's **a married woman you idiot**!" Caleb's voice rose sharply and the shock on Vaike's face was priceless, of course Caleb wasn't done. He spoke sharply, "If I so much as hear the edge of a word about you antagonising my mother again, gods help me I _will_ make your life a living hell!"

Vaike gulped and Nymzo came over, "Hey, Caleb...have you seen Eevee…?" He blinked at the young woman and his jaw dropped, "Soleil?!" Nymzo cried out, surprised but a broad smile starting to cross his face,

"I assume you know this young lady, Nym." Caleb said and seeing the shock on the young woman's face told him that it was mutual.

"Nymzo...no...no it can't be Nymy!" She cried gasping in shock. Nymzo looked a little put out, but the young woman, Soleil continued, a little less upset, "There's no way a child could grow _that_ much in a few weeks."

Caleb however decided to explain, "Time flows differently in the Outrealms, so yes...yes it is possible. It's how Laurent went from a young child to a man older than Lucy and I."

"Sorry but I don't believe that at all." Soleil replied, "Sure it wasn't the best hiding place right by the magic door and all but I was desperate-"

"An Outrealm gate I assume, that opens to a multitude of worlds." Caleb replied amused. Upon realising he was serious Soleil look at Nymzo,

"Alright then, if you are truly Nym, you better tell me something only Nym would know."

Caleb saw the faint smile on Nymzo's face and had a feeling that the young man was going to tease the poor woman, "Well…" Nymzo's grin widened, "I remember that you said absently once ,when our word wasn't in a crisis, that Alana was a cuti-"

Sure enough the red faced blush that hit the young woman's face told Caleb the entire story, as well as her reply, " **How is that possible you were only four years old**!?"

Caleb chuckled softly, "Alana is eight, but she has a sharp mind."

"Wait...what?!" Soleil cried out looking fairly close to shock, she looked pale and Caleb sighed,

"As I said before, time flows differently in the Outrealms. I know it's a lot to take in, to be sure. It was when we first learned of it." Caleb said calmly. He noticed that the young woman looked a little pale and sighed. Clearly it was a shock to her and she couldn't take the shock too well. It was obviously enough to make her faint, Nymzo catching her and looking sheepishly at Caleb. He shrugged and let Nymzo take Soleil to the medical tent.

~*~

While Nymzo was waiting outside the medical tent as Lissa checked to make sure that Soleil was okay and her fainting spell wasn't a sign of something serious though Lissa assured Nymzo Caleb's healing was top notch, "He could make a really good healer…" Lissa had said with a smile.

Nymzo sighed and was feeling a bit down when Nah came past, "Hey Nym." She said and he half smiled before worry crossed his face. She sighed, "I take it your friend didn't take the shock too well."

Nymzo nodded, "Well between Alana and I…" his sentence hung in the air,

"I see. I suppose it would be a huge shock." She sympathised, "I guess it would be like me marrying Inigo levels of shock. Which won't happen because I won't marry him ever but that's beside the point. I know how she might be feeling." Nah spoke quietly, "But at least she has you to help keep an eye on her to make sure that she's ok. It's always good to have someone have your back."

Nymzo let out a pained sigh, "The thing is... I don't want her to feel alone but at the same time I had no idea if she really wants my help."

Nah hummed thoughtfully before she said, "All you _can_ do is be there for her, that's what friends are for, after all." Nymzo blinked in surprise, then he smiled,

"Oh boy...just watch out when she gets back to health…" He chuckled fondly thinking of all the times he'd missed Soleil's antics, "Inigo might just be challenged for his spot as the biggest flirt of the army." Nymzo jested, "Soleil is more...effective than he is though. Alana used to get mad, but I don't think it was because of the behavior."

"Huh? Well I guess everyone has their own...quirks. Most of the Shepherds have them." Nah said with a frown. Nymzo sighed,

"Sometimes they're annoying to deal with." He muttered, "At least to me."

Nah grimaced, "Well Inigo takes the cake, at least after his parents died in our time. He used to be really shy, which I for one didn't mind. It was a hell of a lot easier to deal with him in those days." She had a nostalgic look in her eye as she said it. Then she looked down sadly, "You know it's been almost ten years for us all since the last of the parents of our time died." Nah said quietly and she closed her eyes, "Seeing them again in the past has been...difficult. It's hard I suppose because the fear is that we'll lose them again. Though Caleb and Lucina have it worse of us all. _They raised us_." Nah explained, "I'm sure they tried their best but...I know how hard it was for Caleb. He won't say it but he's been happy since we've been with the Shepherds. He's got his mother back in a way and that likely will make it all the harder when we have to leave them once our mission is done." Nah explained.

Nymzo felt his eyes widen in shock, and he wondered if _this_ was what led to the tragic events of his timeline.

"Wait...what?!" He cried out in shock, "Wh-why? I'm sure that Robin and Chrom can find places in Ylisse for you to stay and-"

"We have...other things we need to do back in our world." Nah replied, interrupting Nymzo from what he intended to say, "Plus Lucina already decided that we need to leave once that is done. We don't really need to be here if Grima is going to be killed." Nah added quietly, "It would be unnecessary for us to remain. I think that's why Caleb is spending his time with Robin now. So that he can try to heal the scars...we all are."

Nymzo felt uneasy and unsure what to say to Nah's statement. He was surprised when Lissa came out, she looked calm, and seeing his unspoken question said calmly,

"She's okay, and just needs some rest. Turns out she was just exhausted and needed some rest."

"Thank Naga…" Nymzo let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Soleil would be okay and that was welcome news. It would give him some hope to hold onto.

~*~

Soleil's recovery was very much celebrated by the Shepherds and they welcomed the young woman with open arms. They were also very much ready to deal with Walhart and morale rose among the troops, the loss of Lucina and Caleb's unborn child almost a distant memory.

Even so the figure who had been tailing the Shepherds knew he needed to join them, far safer for him and more importantly, it would allow him to help his family achieve their goal of defeating the Fell Dragon Grima. He was glad to see that things were going well and he sighed as he calmly made his way to the main area of the camp. His coat was similar to his father's so he supposed the sentries didn't have as much of a problem as they might have, though the Mark of Naga on his sleeves perhaps made them aware he was an ally and not an enemy.

A sigh escaped him as he was stopped by a sentry, and the young man lowered his hood, "Is this the Shepherds camp? I need to speak to the commander if at all permissible please." He said in Ylissean. It was clear he didn't have a Plegian accent and the sentry lowered her lance,

"Are you from Ylisse?" She asked,

"Yes Ma'am. My parents were...well they lived most if not all of their lives in Ylisse."

The red haired woman looked him over. He was slightly taller than his father, though his hair was white like his, the boy more closely resembled his mother. Concealed by the young man's coat on his left shoulder was none other than the Mark of Naga. Unlike his Grandfather, the boy hid the Mark away, knowing it was a target and made him a very obvious target for obvious reasons.

He quietly waited for the red haired woman to speak and she did, "I see." The coat he wore wasn't truly Plegian, anyone would see that close up and the fact he wore mostly Ylissean style clothing also helped his case. "Very well, come with me." She said and the boy quietly followed her. It was for the best that he came. Not because he was so desperate to hear the voices of his parents, and most certainly not because he longed to feel his father and mother's arms around him once more. He was nervous about meeting his namesake. Especially since he had all the tales about his Grandfather and how the man was a legendary hero.


	6. VI: The Darkness Rises

# Chapter VI: The Darkness Rises

_He was only just a small child, about eight or so, when the risen attacked Ylisstol Castle. His small hands gripping the leg of an Alana who wore her hair long, just like her mother Lucina. She had done all that she could to protect them, but her strategies weren't enough as the Risen set the city into a blaze. People screamed as fires raged unchecked. Smoke rising and adding to the confusion._

_Alana frowned as she gripped her tome, she knew that they'd lost. Grima had an endless army that didn't appear to need anything. She turned to the young captain of the Royal guard, "Lady Alana…" the man spoke, "I'm sorry, we've failed."_

_Alana grit her teeth and turned to Soleil, "Take Nymzo and go. Find somewhere to hide."_

_"What?!" Soleil cried in shock, but Alana straightened out,_

_"Just go." She said, "I have Ien, I'm trusting you to get Nymzo to safety."_

_Soleil looked like she was close to tears, "Alana…"_

_Alana smiled and in that moment…_

_In that moment she_ looked _like she was far older than her sixteen years, "Go. We'll hold them off." Alana said and Soleil had Nymzo in her arms as they came to a secret passage. The door opened and Alana gave Nymzo a hug, "We'll be right behind you." She said as Soleil took Nymzo from Alana, and there was the roar of risen, the boy was scared,_

_"Alie!" He cried, as the throne room doors blew open with fire magic burning them to ash. The risen moaning and killing people. "_ **_Alie_ ** _!"_

_She turned and pulled her tome, "_ **_Go_ ** _!"_

_Soleil ran then, and the secret passage door slammed shut, "_ **_Alie! Alie! Alie!_ ** _"_

" **Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie**!" Nymzo woke up panting, shaking and close to tears. He clutched the cot's thin mattress under his hands. The trembling wasn't stopping. The dream was too real for him. It was almost...like a memory. He blinked as he suddenly saw none other than Caleb standing at his bedside looking concerned, "C-caleb?"

The tactician knelt alongside the bed, "I thought I heard a scream, you okay Nym? We can talk about something else if that helps." Caleb offered, "Take your mind off it."

Nymzo sat up slowly, "How...did you know?"

Caleb smiled sadly, "I...couldn't sleep myself and Lucy is on night watch." Caleb said and Nymzo felt an incredulous expression on his face.

"There's no way _that's_ true."

Caleb blushed, "Oh it is the truth, I guess you haven't had the constant nightmares for a while. Or you were too young to fully remember what happened in that time."

"As if! Grima attacked the castle when I was eight-"

"I was watching my world fall apart long before Grima hit the Castle." Caleb said quietly, "Like I said to Robin, I practically raised the Future Shepherds from fourteen years old. That...changes a person."

Nymzo frowned, "How…?"

Caleb sighed, "A story for another time. The last thing you need is to focus on your nightmare." Caleb said calmly, "I don't need to focus on my own nightmare."

Nymzo looked curious and Caleb sighed, "What happened in it?"

He groaned in response, "That's not...something I feel comfortable discussing."

Nymzo sighed, "Fine." He said and Caleb rose,

"Anyway...I'm going to see Lucy."

Nymzo frowned. Once he was sure that Caleb was out of earshot he went to the expansion hexed chest at the end of his cot and was looking for a specific book. It had a battered leathery cover and as he opened it, he flicked through a few pages, it didn't mention anything about a nightmare. He sighed and dug into the chest again. He found the tome he'd been looking for and he carefully read the spell he knew would help him.

The tent had a dim fireball give enough light for Nymzo to see the spell. He murmured the incantation and a sphere suffused the tent with a slightly sickly purple colour.

Within the sphere was a man seated on a throne, stroking _Lucina's_ hair softly, Nymzo saw him smirk, " _Get out intruder...you do not belong in this world._ " The man's hand kept sliding through Lucina's hair, but Nymzo knew it was impossible, she was _here_ on night watch. Nymzo gripped his tome and the man smirked, " _I see you boy, but very well, I'll humour you with a little secret...you already know who I am._ " He lifted his right hand up and snapped his fingers, the sphere exploding into a ball of flames. Nymzo froze eyes widening as he realised that someone had broken the spell. He paled unbidden.

~*~

The young Chrom stood before his Grandfather, and he smiled softly, it was of course important to him that he at least help as much as he could, "I'm Mars," he said, "I hope to be of service to help the Shepherds. I…" Chrom frowned as he saw Nymzo, who looked far younger than he remembered. He shook it off, "I can take on any task you require of me."

His Grandmother looked thoughtful, "You're a tactician?"

Chrom sighed, "Not quite, my father was, and he trained me in various weapons while my mother taught me the sword."

"Well then, Mars, welcome to the Shepherds. I'm sure we most certainly have need of a man with your talents."

"I appreciate your confidence Lord Chrom." Chrom bowed as his father Caleb had taught him. He spotted his mother and father and a small smile crossed his face as he spotted them in a loving embrace. Those two never changed. He saw Nymzo roll his eyes and a young woman telling him off. Chrom frowned and since he was dismissed he made his way over, just in time to hear the young woman snap, "Nym stop acting like a little kid! Did your body grow and leave your brain behind?"

Chrom saw Nymzo blush. "W-well-"

Chrom chuckled as his father kissed his mother, "A pair of lovebirds, most definitely." He said and the pair looked at him, "Sorry, I didn't realise I'd said that out loud."

"Jeez, ya think?" The young woman said, rolling her eyes slightly. Chrom sighed,

"Even the best of us say things we don't intend to." He said pointedly and he could see Nymzo look uncomfortable. He sighed, "At any rate we should probably make sure we're ready to do what needs to be done."

~*~

"Lord Grima...we have located the gemstone you requested."

He sighed through his nose, "You have your orders, I trust you have enough of a brain to perform the necessary steps." He growled, stroking the hair of his consort as irritation rose. His crimson eyes glowering at the worm before him. Of all his servants, he expected Validar to have enough of a brain to not need to be told everything that needed to be done, or at least to keep the interruption to a minimal amount. The Fell Dragon kept stroking his consort's hair. Validar was lucky that Grima had her resting on his lap. She was a distraction from Validar's stupidity. Although the fact that Validar had sent the pawn in the first place...

The sorcerer gulped slightly, "Of course Lord Grima, Master Validar sent me to inform you that things are progressing as you commanded. Also they have traced where the intruder came from-"

Grima chuckled, "Well then, perhaps I will spare you...this once."

The sorcerer hastily bowed and left Grima and his consort to continue what had been denied them by the unwanted company, though Grima wasn't entirely in the mood with the news that was brought to him. He kept stroking her hair, thoughtful as he wondered how to pull off his next move. "What an irritation…" He growled as his thoughts strayed further from his need, "Though I suppose I could revel in the worm's despair by completely annihilating the world he came from…" Grima mused, he raised an eyebrow when his consort became more insistent with her touch and he chuckled through his nose as she brought his attention back to what they had been going to do before the unpleasant interruption, "By all means, we have the time and will not be denied a second time." He said arousal returning sharply from the low simmering as his focus was once more on nothing than the pleasure he was looking forwards to since they had began, "Because the next worm that _does_ interrupt will paint the walls a lovely red indeed."

His consort giggled softly and Grima let out a sigh of contentment. He would enjoy the much needed care she could provide better than any of the pathetic offerings the Grimleal made. Though he did like the screams they just didn't have the same skill _she_ had. A skill he supposed she'd gained from the very beginning.

~*~

When the Shepherds arrived to the capital city of Valm, Caleb had the entire army prepared for potential problems. He, Mars and Alana were in the strategy tent as Lucina had gone to speak with Brady about her health, Caleb trying and failing to hide his worry about her well-being. He simply had to trust her judgement.

An hour later saw Caleb gripping his tome lost to the din of combat, felling enemies with a practiced ease as his brave sword swished, of course Lucina's blasts of magic supplemented his attacks, though Caleb was quick to switch back to his trusty Thoron, blasting a paladin off of her horse, her scream of agony merely adding to the din Caleb was too well versed in. Yet he supposed the screams were to be expected. He wondered if _this_ was how it felt to truly fight a war. He felt the irony of the situation. To the Valmese he was a _monster_ even if his goal was to protect Ylisse from Walhart's foolish thumb.

He saw his mother, Chrom and Maribelle give chase to Walhart and he followed with Lucina pair up close, tome blasting anyone foolish enough to get in his way. The flames of _Ignis_ burned as Caleb hit even harder sending yet more people to their deaths. It was beginning to annoy him. Walhart was defeated, why were these people throwing themselves onto the Shepherds' blades?! Caleb tried to avoid too much lethal damage, yet it was difficult to say the least.

They pursued Walhart into his castle, the fight was more than brutal. It was an absolute bloodbath as Caleb and Lucina stuck close to Robin, it was as they approached Excellus that the problems started.

Robin took a blast of magic to her chest. Her shocked expression burned into Caleb's mind as she collapsed and the world went black as all of the colours died out.

~*~

Nymzo was with Soleil as she did her best to keep him from harm. They'd followed the main group and were just behind Maribelle and Chrom when they saw Robin fall.

A loud agonised scream of " **Mother**!" cut through the air and Nymzo realised it was Caleb's voice. Nymzo tried to focus on the hex, but he was too late as a darkness suddenly filled the air. Caleb had vanished entirely in the darkness and Nymzo gasped in shock as it expanded though he couldn't tell what the source was. Even Lucina had disappeared in it.

"Nym!" Soleil cried,

"We need-!" Nymzo ran forwards but he was stopped by the indescribable sickening sound of a spell blasting everything within a massive twenty-five leagues at _least_ by his estimate. The darkness simmered down and for the first time, Nymzo saw a truly terrifying sight. Caleb's eyes were crimson.

~*~

It wasn't the first time Lucina had seen Caleb go into his present state, but she knew what had to be done, and the quicker she did so, the safer it would be. She hid her fear, and spoke softly and calmly, "Easy Caleb…" she took a step towards her husband, "Easy. It's alright…" she knew if she got the timing right she'd be able to get him to come to his senses. She could see the tears running down his face as the emotional pain clearly overwhelmed him. "It's alright Caleb." Lucina saw the dark flames dropping and she gently reached to brush a tear off his face.

"L-lucy…" Caleb whimpered suddenly and she saw his knees buckle. She caught him as the flames died down. His head lolled and rested on her chest. She looked up and saw that not even Walhart had withstood Caleb's strike. She cast a worried eye over her husband. She could tell it had taken all of his strength to come back. Lucina turned in time to see her mother, father and Nymzo and Soleil come running. She knew Caleb needed rest and he'd be hopefully alright...Robin…

Lucina feared the worst for her mother in law.


	7. Chapter VII: The Shadows of Despair.

# Chapter VII: The Shadows of Despair

Caleb moaned as darkness gave way to light. He couldn't make out where he was at first and he panicked slightly, until his eyes adjusted and he saw the visible relief on his wife's face, "Caleb! You're awake!" She looked close to crying, "Thank Naga."

He felt his nose scrunch slightly as he tried to recall what happened, and for the moment his head throbbed painfully, "Lucy…" he croaked, "Where's Mother…?"

There was a pregnant pause, "Caleb…" Lucina hesitated, but it was Brady who spoke,

"We...lost 'er." His voice thick with emotion, "We tried e'erythin' we could...Nymzo e'en did one o' them hex thin's but none o' tha' worked…"

A pained whimper escaped Caleb's throat unbidden, as he felt his wife holding his hand. Tears already burning down his face, "N-no…." The raw emotion in his voice coupled with his thick Plegian accent made it especially clear how harshly the news hit him. Though he struggled to contain his emotions it was clear that not even Caleb could bare seeing his mother die before his eyes.

~*~

Outside the tent a certain young dark mage wanted to scream in frustration. He was shaking in rage. "Why….?" Nymzo murmured, "Why….?!"

He jumped when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder and saw Mars look at him with a sympathetic expression, "Sometimes…" his voice cracked but it was clear that Mars was forcing himself to calm his own emotions, "Sometimes people's numbers are just up, no matter what you try to do to save them."

Nymzo looked down and spoke, "Every...damn...time!" He snapped, "I'm either too late or I get denied from using my hexes to help! Why?! **Why**?!"

Mars spoke calmly, "Things happen for a reason. I know most people in our position wouldn't be able to see that but...whatever happens...you have to keep moving forwards, no matter how painful it might get, no matter how dark things seem, no matter how alone you might feel." Mars drew in a breath, "You've got to keep moving forwards for the sake of the fallen." He blushed slightly, "That's what my father always used to say at any rate."

Nymzo blinked, "Your father?" He asked and just as Mars looked like he was embarrassed, Lissa came running from one of the medical tents for the more critically wounded, the shock and excitement on her face,

"You're not going to believe this!" Lissa cried out and Nymzo found himself following her hoping it was Robin...praying to Naga for a miracle.

~*~

They arrived inside the tent at the cot where Robin lay weakly talking with Maribelle.

"No one in my family knows Miracle." Robin said flatly, "We're not healers. That's...Caleb's father's side."

Nymzo felt as if a huge burden had been lifted and he smiled, but if he looked closer he'd have noticed that not all was as it seemed, "Robin thank gods you're alive!" Nymzo cried and the tactician looked to him,

"He used Fell magic...didn't he?" She asked and Nymzo blinked, not realising at first who Robin meant, "I felt it...it was like...Grima...like Grima was there. He was...so angry…" She shuddered.

Nymzo blinked but then he figured out what she meant, "Yeah, he did."

"That is troubling…" Robin said, "He's closer than I hoped...to becoming that which he strives against. He used Fell Magic Nym. Magic that corrupts absolutely. He's already on that dark path…" Robin began to waver sliding back into unconsciousness and Nymzo found himself feeling...afraid.

"She's not even close." Mars spoke up calmly, "I've seen how it works. His bonds will pull him through." Nymzo wished he could have a fraction of Mars' confidence.

~*~

The night was cold as Caleb's mind was a tempest. He might have looked like he was blissfully asleep, but that was far from the truth.

~*~

Slowly things on the continent of Valentia stabilised and the Shepherds headed back to the port city having helped a new ruler of Valm stabilise her reign and reinstating the Dynasts to their territories for a hopefully more united and peaceful continent.

Funnily enough it was as they arrived to the port city that a certain tactician thoroughly pranked the entirety of the Shepherds. No one was spared, not even poor Lucina. Thankfully she had Caleb fix the problem...by getting covered in the feathers himself. There were a few laughs at that, lifting the spirits of the Shepherds enough to brighten their morale, which was what Caleb had hoped to do in the first place. He'd take any ridicule if it meant he'd helped lift his allies' spirits.

~*~

It was a bright, rarely sunny day in the port city of Regna Ferox. Caleb stretched and yawned as he'd spent most of the morning trying (and very much failing) to work out a plan to save Chrom from the obvious trap that was sent to them via a messenger from Plegia. Still as he got up Lucina came to him and she looked slightly worried, "We...need to talk Caleb."

He knew by her tone alone it was serious and he followed her to their tent. He easily cast the silencing hex once they arrived, he knew this was a private conversation.

~*~

Lucina sighed as she spoke shakily with Caleb and his surprise made him reach to pull her into an embrace, "Oh...gods…" he murmured both nervous and...hopeful.

Just like Lucina herself felt.

The couple stayed together in their embrace, Caleb sniffling softly, "Caleb...I'm scared…" Lucina said softly, "I don't….I don't want to lose this one too…"

He had not moved from his position and he spoke softly, "I know Lucy…" he said softly, "We can't let fear of what might be rule us. Though I will admit it...is difficult to not be afraid."

Lucina whimpered softly, "I just…"

Caleb kissed her forehead, his lips gently pressing to her skin. He drew back and sighed, "I know Lucy." He said calmly, "We just need to take things one step at a time."

~*~

Caleb made his way to the strategy tent and noticed that his mother was looking as tired as he felt. "Is everything okay Mother?" He asked and she looked up and gave her son a tired smile. Caleb however _felt_ that something was off with her smile, like it was...not her. Shaking the feeling he barely heard her response. She said something about them planning how to deal with the trap and Caleb calmly told her what he knew happened in his time, "It's all hearsay, but there may be some truth to it."

His mother frowned slightly and let out a thoughtful hum, "How strange…" she said calmly, "I'll have to keep my eyes open for trouble then. I guess it'll be up to me to cover Chrom's flank."

Caleb coughed softly, "Er...Mother, you're in no condition to fight with your injuries, Maribelle would have our heads if you went onto a battlefield like that."

She sighed and Caleb felt her frustration, "I seem to have forgotten, I'm so used to being in charge of all tactical decisions."

Caleb sighed, "Mother, you are in charge, just not on the battlefield until you've made a full recovery."

His mother smiled and Caleb felt it was more genuinely her, as well as what she said next, " _My dear one_ ," she said in Plegian gently brushing his hair off his face, " _You have more presence in the tactical calls than just on the battlefield._ "

Caleb blushed and cried, "Since when?! I mean, yes Chrom has me handle the Future Shepherds but I always deferred to you!"

Robin's eye held Caleb's and she spoke, "Caleb...I don't think you realise how much influence you have. In the past you were the Backbone of your little team, that's true." She ruffled his hair lovingly as Caleb blushed an even brighter shade of red, "But now? You have grown into much more Caleb. A master tactician able to guide an entire army! How much proof do you need? You haven't taken my place but you certainly are my equal, if not more. I couldn't be prouder of my little baby."

Caleb lowered his head sniffling as his mother pulled him into an embrace, " _M-mother…_ " he sniffled. Caleb knew that he had a _long_ way to go before he came close to his mother's skill level. Still it was nice to have her assessment of his skill level.

~*~

They arrived to the Plegian castle, Caleb frowning as he saw the numerous armed soldiers, "Chrom…" he said softly, "I told you so."

Chrom huffed, "We'll see." The Exalt said gripping the hilt of Falchion,

"I mean it!" Caleb hissed, "It's a damn trap."

"Hush Caleb. It's better for either scenario if you're quiet for now." Chrom's voice was low as Validar came into view. The Plegian King smirked softly,

"My, my, my you Ylisseans sure like to whisper to one another a lot," Validar chuckled, "Right when I thought there was some trust between our nations."

Chrom spoke levelly, "Please forgive Robin's apprentice, he's quiet wary."

"Oh? Pray has something happened to her?" Validar asked, concern crossing his face.

Nymzo frowned as he tried to think of where he'd seen the man and why Validar looked familiar to him. Of course Nymzo had a hex prepared just in case the Plegians tried to take the fire emblem. He watched as Chrom spoke, "She's alright, just recovering from injuries." Again the Exalt spoke smoothly, aiming to keep tensions between them to a minimum, "Though she has said Caleb is more than capable for this mission."

Validar laughed, "As well he should be, given he is our son from the future."

Chrom and the Shepherds froze in shock and Nymzo gasped openly, "What?!" Chrom gripped the hilt of Falchion tightly as Nymzo tried to figure out where the resemblance between them was.

Validar was tall, lithely built with dark, midnight black hair peppered with greys and dark almost crimson eyes. He wore the very obviously traditional Grimleal robes as well as the adornments of his station. His eyes were almond shaped, accentuated with the kohl he wore which Nymzo knew was normal for the region of Plegia that they were in. Validar did seem to share similar almost untamed hair as Caleb, though Validar clearly kept it off of his face somehow.

Nymzo noticed that Validar pulled off a very...disturbingly and eerily similar lopsided smirk as it was clear that the Plegian King had them in the trap. Nymzo didn't hear what was said as he focused on the hex he had planned.

He thought it was air tight, unbreakable even. But the hooded man came into view and smirked, "You, little intruder, have failed. I must thank you, for such a cute but ultimately useless attempt to thwart me." The man took the Fire Emblem and smirked, "So pathetic, really, you're not even a true dark mage." The man smirked snapping his fingers as Nymzo got hit with the hex's backlash, winding the young man long enough for the man to leave with Validar,

"D-damn!" Nymzo groaned,

"We need to move _now_!" Caleb said firmly, gripping Nymzo by the shoulders despite the pain that the tactician was in.

~*~

The Shepherds' camp was full of activity as Caleb made sure that all the vulnerable people were guarded, and his mother came to speak with him, and when Caleb made his comment about keeping the camp protected she replied, "That was only _once_...I was...uh, distracted okay!"

Caleb huffed, "Really Mother. It's at least five times you've done it by my count."

Robin looked at him in shock, "You _counted_ them?!" She blushed,

Caleb spoke softly, "...maybe…"

Robin grimaced, "You little…" she sighed, "Well good luck anyway." She said, and Caleb rolled his eyes,

"Tacticians do not rely on luck, they rely on skill." Caleb said calmly, quoting the first thing his mother ever taught him. The young man had his weapons in hand and for the first time in his life it was _him_ leaving her behind for the bloodsoaked battlefield in the hope that he could stop Grima’s awakening.

Caleb came to stand beside Chrom, as Lucina fell into step with Caleb. The tactician knew his wife wouldn't be dissuaded from joining them. This was as much about him as it was her, to stop Grima’s awakening and he knew that magic wouldn't harm their unborn child. The risk was still great but at least if she was in the Pair-Up position he could protect them both.

~*~

They arrived to see the hooded figure from before sat on an ornate stone throne with a woman sitting in his lap, head resting on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. To the shock and perhaps horror of both Caleb and Nymzo, the man's hood was down and he smirked at them as Nymzo realised _who_ the man was, " **Release her Grima**!" Lucina ordered and the man, the Fell Dragon simply kept stroking the woman's hair,

"Why, you're perfectly happy on my lap, Lucina." He replied calmly, "Though disturbing yourself is...not suggested. I'd rather you didn't." He said and Chrom murmured in shock,

"What the…"

Grima heaved a sigh, "Surely you'd have figured it out by now?" He asked, then he frowned, "No…? Well the intruder most certainly should have by now...or are you as-"

The woman moaned and gripped his shirt, "Grima…" she moaned. Nymzo was frantically trying to break whatever hex she was under and her eyes opened. She turned and frowned at them, then her eyes gleamed possessively, "My Grima." She said firmly, earning a faint chuckle from the Fell Dragon,

"Of course my dear one." He said with a smile, perhaps the most genuine one Nymzo had ever seen, "I don't think they'd be foolish enough to think otherwise. Though should that fool take a step closer...I'll just have to turn him into a spatter won't I?"

The fact that the woman on Grima's lap was indeed Lucina- or a Lucina was worrying, but the fact she giggled- actually _giggled_ at what Grima said worried Nymzo. Just how in the seven hells did Grima manage such an airtight hex?! Grima snorted,

"Fool, do you really think she's under anything less than a blood oath?"

Caleb gasped, and Nymzo saw the tactician frown, "So that's why you haven't harmed her- you're blood bound to her!"

Grima laughed, "Well I suppose you could say that...but you have other fools to worry about don't you?"

Validar had gone to attack the young tactician, only for Caleb to knock him out as Lucina, Grima's one looked at him curiously, even smiling. Clearly she didn't like Validar that much either.

Nymzo didn't hear what Grima said, but he sure as the seven hells noticed the explosion of dark magic, being knocked back and blinded in the same token.

~*~

The dark magic eventually cleared, Caleb panting heavily as he struggled to feel solid ground under his hands. The young man blinked and felt near unbearable pain in his back. His eyes adjusted to see Lucina in a beautiful light dress, with Falchion strapped to her side. The dress had a halter neck and it also exposed the fact that Lucina was pregnant, yet Caleb could barely focus on that fact as the dress looked so _stunning_ on her. He felt a barrage of scent reach his nose and his mind focused on one in particular that he knew he didn't like. A low deep growl escaped his throat. He scented the air and was surprised to see both Mars and Alana come from his right. A low purr sounded as the two came to him, cautiously at first, until Caleb's purr rose in volume making Alana tilt her head but she approached. Caleb gently stroked his daughter's hair and the little one clung to him as Mars came and stood by them.

Caleb had been so focused on both his daughter and his wife that when a yell sounded, Caleb's head snapped up and he let out a deep growl and Mars immediately moved to get behind Caleb, it tipped off the young Fell Dragon that the boy was his son.

"Can't you see _he's_ right _there_?!" Caleb snarled as the yell hurt his ears. Nah however had gripped her dragonstone tightly as she said this, Caleb wasn't sure what hurt more, that she'd yelled at him, or that Nah was willing to turn on him when all he'd done was focus on protecting his family as best he could from the swathes of enemies that threatened them.

"I don't get it, is Grima possessing him?" The Exalt's words hurt. They hurt a lot, as Caleb was very sure that he was _himself_ and not under any influence other than his instincts. Caleb growled again, but a gentle hand on his chest brought his focus back to Lucina, who was gently pushing him to move away, something telling Caleb she didn't feel safe in the now likely three-way fighting that was going to break out. The fact that the Grimleal were spurring into action was an afterthought, as Caleb heard the sound of weapons being drawn, the sound of enemies closing on their position. A true snarl escaped his throat, he would _kill_ all of the enemies present if they dared to raise their weapons on him and harm his family.

"Come on Caleb, this way." Lucina spoke, drawing his attention to a passageway that was unguarded and would allow them to slip away while their enemies clawed at each other. He would have less of them to deal with and he allowed his wife to guide him and their children to safety.


	8. Chapter VIII: A Dragon's Despair

#  Chapter VIII: A Dragon's Despair

It was a desperate race to find safety, Chrom knowing his parents were seeking a place to keep away from the rest of the Shepherds, at least until his father regained his control. He gripped his sides as he quietly did his best to support his pregnant mother. Chrom knew that his father really couldn't help his behaviour, the fact he'd slaughtered an entire group of bandits was only the tip of the iceberg as to the deaths that had happened. And those deaths were solely anyone who'd 'posed' a 'threat'.

It was difficult to know if they were being followed, low growls often sounded from Caleb's throat, any scent could set him off and Lucina found it difficult. How they managed to get to the Outrealm gate was beyond a miracle. She was grateful for Mars' help. It was difficult to keep Caleb in check but the extra help most certainly made her job easier.

~*~

Robin sent all the fliers the Shepherds had to scout out where Grima might have gone with Lucina, Alana and Mars. It was clear to Cordelia that as far as Robin was concerned the dragon had taken her son and she would do anything to get him back. Yet in the falcon knight's mind something wasn't adding up.

From what they knew of Grima and the various legends Grima had nothing to fear. So then…

"Cordelia! The Outrealm gate!" Sumia cried,

"We need to report to Robin!" Cordelia said, urging Constellation to turn back.

"Right!" The dark flier agreed.

~*~

Nymzo stood waiting for the return of both Cordelia and Sumia. The other fliers in the Shepherds had seen nothing. Not a trace of where "Grima" had gone in the last four months of hastily trying to track him down. Nymzo wasn't convinced that it was truly Grima however as certain things weren't adding up. He  _ knew _ exactly what Grima was capable of, and Grima had sent Nymzo's world into a hellish nightmare, easily picking off the Shepherds, even Lucina hadn't been strong enough to stop the dragon.

Even more strange was that he refused to attack them…and hadn't seemed to be using Lucina as a hostage which didn't make any sense. Nothing "Grima" did was making sense. Right down to the magic being used.

It just didn't and wasn't adding up. Not the legends, not the fact that Lucina was quick to try to intervene despite her current condition, not the behaviour of "Grima". Nothing was adding up at all. Even the Grimleal seemed to be on the back foot.

Nymzo sighed. He was beginning to wonder if they were truly chasing the Fell Dragon, or if it was something else entirely. It almost hurt to think what might be going on.

~*~

The Outrealm that they arrived to was already ravished. Barren land with scorch marks beyond their vision, twisted trees and littered with ruins. Before he could regain his senses, Caleb unleashed a blast of dark magic, scorching the earth further with dark magically charged flames, in a radius that burned relatively close to them. It took a moment before he even realised what he'd done and guilt raised quickly.

"D-damn it." Caleb muttered,

"It's alright Caleb, there wasn't anyone or anything left to get hurt." Lucina said calmly,

"Lucy…" Caleb sniffled and tightly held his wife as Mars and Alana were looking around the area with curious expressions,

"There's a building that looks like it's still standing." Mars said and Caleb turned to see that the young man was right. They approached it and to Caleb's surprise it was heaven. There was even some medical supplies as well as food. They settled in as night was quickly arriving and unsure of the dangers of this world, Mars and Caleb set up a watch.

Mars was an enigma.

Caleb didn't know who he was, but he had a feeling he knew. A deep unshakeable feeling that Mars was not only their son, but likely named after a close family member. Even so, Caleb wasn't sure he was making the right choice by trying to avoid the Shepherds.

He groaned as he leant up against the wall. He opened his eyes and looked at the night around them. He could see everything like the sun was blazing yet it was dark. It was an odd feeling. He saw Mars arrive, "It's so dark out…" the boy said softly, and Caleb looked outwards from them and saw the clouds move and bathe the land in even more light. He felt his fist clench,

"Who are you really?" Caleb asked, "You resemble Chrom, but…"

The young man sighed, "I guess there's no point in hiding it." He shuffled his coat off, "Unlike my Grandfather I don't like showing either of them."

Caleb saw the goosebumps flare over Mars' skin and he frowned until he saw on the left shoulder an unmistakable mark. Gentle hands touched the young man's shoulder, the mark was most definitely real he could tell. Not even the most skill mages could pull it off,

"Chrom…" Caleb muttered and the young man nodded,

"Unlike my Grandfather I...I have both, since...my parents were..." Mars turned and Caleb saw the last thing he expected. On the boy's right shoulder was the Mark of Grima,

"You're...you're ours…" Ice sunk into Caleb's gut as the truth hit him in a more powerful hit than before, "Oh gods…" Mars put his coat back on, "I…" Caleb was at a loss,

"It is what it is." Mars said, "Neither of you are to blame, you both had done what you could. And that is better than nothing at all. You have to keep-"

"Moving forwards no matter how difficult things might get. For the sake of the fallen so that their sacrifice isn't in vain." Caleb said quietly.

A thick silence fell between them, Caleb knowing deep down he had plenty to think about, his mind full of memories that he wasn't sure were his own. Yet he couldn't help wondering what was going to happen now things had broken down like they had.

~*~

It was in the early hours of the morning when Caleb heard Lucina let out a low agonised cry. He tensed and came to her side, "Lucy…" he spoke softly and she gripped his arm,

"C-Caleb…" She let out another pained cry and the tactician's mind jumped to the worst, though given his wife's pain seemed to pass, he breathed easy.

~*~

The next two months were filled with false alarms.

Caleb was out exploring to see if there was any thing more to the Outrealm they were in when Alana came, practically galloping on her pegasus, "Daddy!" She cried, "Mummy's hurt!"

Caleb immediately moved as quickly as he could with his daughter back to their camp.

~*~

Lucina struggled to keep her breathing stable as she could. Sending Alana had been Mars' idea and she agreed. She had known this time would come and in knowing that, had done the best she could to prepare for the baby's arrival. She had a basic idea of what was going to happen but she had yet to fully know.

Caleb had not taken long to arrive, and Mars asked a series of questions that surprisingly calmed Caleb and allowed him to work through what to do.

Lucina appreciated Caleb's knowledge and knew that in a way, perhaps it was Grima's way of atoning for the problems he'd caused them. Though Lucina wasn't completely sure that was the case.

~*~

Nymzo sighed as he followed the rest of the Shepherds into the Outrealms. They had been seeking the 'Fell Dragon' in every single Outrealm that they could.

So far they had nothing.

Until they came to a gate with an Anna who didn't look like the normal Anna they were used to. Sure she had the long red ponytail like most of her sisters, but she carried a staff and regarded them curiously, "Sorry, but this Outrealm is closed to visitors." She said, waving her staff at them,

"Why would an Anna protect an Outrealm with nothing in it?" Robin asked sternly,

"Look, that's above my pay grade Lady," Anna said, "I was asked to guard this gate, so that's what I'm going to do. Also I am not so easily sold off, you people couldn't pay me the price for admission." The Anna replied shortly, and Robin drew her wind tome, knocking out the Anna in question, making Nymzo sigh,

"Every time…" he muttered, "It's predictable at worse."

With Anna collapsed away from the Gate, it swung open and Nymzo noticed that the world looked burned beyond recognition.

He had a sinking feeling in his gut that they were doing the wrong thing, that Robin was doing the wrong thing. She ordered Owain to stand guard against anyone trying to leave, "Fail and you won't be able to name weapons for a month!" Robin snapped.

Nymzo couldn't help but want to speak out, yet Robin's expression made it clear this wasn't the time.

They marched on into a field of risen standing guard even from his position Nymzo could see how powerful they were. These risen were even stronger than the ones that the Shepherds had been facing before.

"The risen are a distraction, Sumia, Cordelia, Cynthia, Gerome and Cherche I need the four of you to intercept in that forest." Robin ordered, "The rest of us will push forwards!"

At first the plan seemed to work, until risen archers came out of nowhere, their longbows and bravebows far more potent to the fliers, a scream sounded when Constellation was shot from the sky. Nymzo noticed that it was a warning arrow, it didn't hit the pegasus mare in any vital areas, just one that would make her unable to fly for a few weeks. Sumia, Cynthia and Cherche were quick to try to intervene but they too were shot down from the sky, "Gerome look out!" Nymzo cried, shocked to see that even he had been shot down,

"Robin!" Chrom yelled, "The risen have counter!"

"Fuck!" Robin cursed loudly,

"All of our fliers are down." Frederick said, "The risen haven't killed any of them and don't seem to be noticing them."

"Damn it! Fucking damn it!" Robin screamed in a rage, "They've gotten away!"

~*~

Owain gripped his sword tightly as the familiar form of Caleb approached him, and he spoke, "Halt. You may have deceived the mind of our tactician but you will not deceive Owain Dark-"

"Stand down Owain." Caleb's voice was soft, gentle even, certainly not how Grima was, "I don't desire harming you. Nor do I wish to fight you."

Owain saw that Lucina was carefully cradling a small baby in her arms, held close by a hastily made sling from spare scraps of fabric. Owain sighed,

"Alas, fate has decreed otherwise, Caleb." Owain said, painfully aware of the punishment that awaited him, Lucina gave a frustrated sigh,

"In other words your mother has chosen to punish Owain if he doesn't." She said. Owain for his part winced,

"Er...w-well…Robin did say I wouldn't be able to name any weapons for a month if I let you go through…"

Caleb growled, in a rare display of anger then he released a pained sigh, "I'm truly sorry Owain."

The spell made Owain feel as if his body was falling. It was then that he realised he  _ was _ falling. He couldn't hear what was said exactly but the anguish on Caleb's face surprised him. Mars had slipped a letter into Owain's robes and murmured, "Sorry Owain." Before situating him in a more comfortable position at doubtless Caleb's command. Even as enemies it seemed that Caleb's true nature shone through beyond the dark powers he'd suddenly acquired. Owain wondered how a man like that could exist but something deeply within him told him that it wasn't Grima who had stood before him, at least not  _ their _ Grima, the Grima who destroyed Ylisstol wouldn't have hesitated to take Owain's life.

No this wasn't Grima.

This was Caleb.

Who so happened to have Grima's power in his body, but still Caleb.

~*~

Caleb was cautiously examining the Outrealm gate. Something was missing from it and he was worried that it was something that could very well be a trap. He drew in air and noticed there wasn't much of a scent at the trail that was laid out. He did however notice that there was a gate that looked...familiar to him, "The gate to our world…" he muttered and he moved forward with care, holding Lucina's hand as Alana had her arm and Mars was holding onto Alana's other hand,

"Caleb?" Lucina spoke, and followed his line of sight, they made their way to the gate and he pushed it open with great care.

It opened to the fields they'd come from, and Lucina could see the bodies of the people who'd secured their escape out of the world.

The risen were shuffling aimlessly about, crimson eyes creating a glow that unnerved her until several began moving, parting like the red sea.

"Lucy…" Caleb said, voice trembling softly, and their newborn daughter, Morgan began to cry. The risen continued to part, leaving a clear pathway through the ashes at her and Caleb's feet. He looked down at the bodies and bit his lower lip. A risen came forwards,

"Lord...Grima…" It rasped, "Safe...place...secured...city...rebuilt...as...Master...wills…"

He blinked and felt a cold chill over his body, Lucina looked at him and Caleb said quietly, "I guess we go."


End file.
